The Gryffindor Kings
by tinkerbell817
Summary: The time has come for the Gryffindor Kings to fight, One was prophesied, One light will bring. with their court these two must unite, Protector, Thinker, Healer, and King, These will defeat the Dark Lord. ON HIATUS, at least until I find a beta.
1. Through the Looking Glass

Through the Looking Glass

**Through the Looking Glass**

The hum of individual conversations all blended into one filled the train station, while a few low quality speakers played music faintly into the cacophony in vain, as the music was quickly overcome by the loud conversations. People pushed their way through the crowds, moving in all different directions - toward the information booth and each of the trains lined up along the platforms. Other children yelled goodbyes and exchanged last minute hugs. Through all of this, four siblings stood dejectedly against a faded tile wall, watching as a loose newspaper was blown along the ground in the wind created by a train pulling away from one of the platforms. They were lined up in a row, the two good-looking girls in between the tall, athletic-looking boys.

"I can't believe we're going back to school after all of this," commented the younger boy, sighing and a shaking his head.

The older girl swept a piece of her long dark hair back behind her ear distractedly and replied rationally, "We knew that it would happen eventually, Ed." She looked down at the younger boy as she said so, but there was something in her eyes that agreed with him for all of her sense.

"Yes, but it is a bit of a let down after being Kings and Queens again, Sue. You have to admit that." The older boy argued, running a hand through his blond mane in an equally distracted manner.

The younger girl wrinkled her freckled nose at her brothers and sister. Her red hair bounced with a life of its own as she informed them, "We'll go back some day. You don't have to be so glum about it all, Peter." There was a glint of excitement in her eye that couldn't be quashed by any amount of disappointment at going back to school.

"You'll go back some day, Lu. But remember what Aslan said? Time's up in Narnia for Susan and me," Peter reminded his younger sister gently, replying from her other side.

"I can't believe that Aslan would leave you out of it. No more adventures? No more magic? That's not right!" Lucy protested loudly. Her indignant manner drew the attention of several passersby, who gave them curious looks as they passed, making for their own trains.

Edmund shrugged casually and replied, "We'll just have to find our own adventures." He clearly didn't share in his younger sister's displeasure.

"As long as those adventures don't involve any more new worlds, wars, or odious prophecies, I'm up for an adventure," Susan replied somewhat restlessly. "It's been a year since we left Narnia."

There was a moment of silence as each of the siblings considered their adventures in the magical world. Breaking out of quiet reflection, Peter asked, "It was from this station that we left last time, wasn't it?"

Lucy hopped from foot to foot as she reminded him excitedly, "We felt the magic pulling at us." With a giggle, she recalled her favorite part. "And Sue thought it was Edmund, and she yelled at him!"

"Yes," her older sister replied, shooting a venomous glare at her younger brother. "I remem- Ow!" she exclaimed. The brunette was not pleased with the sharp tug she had felt on her hair. Looking around for the person who had pulled her hair, she rounded on her younger brother again. "Ed…"

"Hey, it wasn't me!" The boy protested mildly, holding his hands up as some sort of defense against his incensed older sister.

"Oh, really, then who was it?" Susan asked as she posed crossly. "Was it the wind again?"

Peter hesitated to break into their argument, but he felt that it was his duty to pull his younger brother and sister away from the quarrel. "I think it _is_ happening again. Look." He pointed at the area of the station's wall where a distortion in the air was becoming visible.

The two squabbling siblings turned to follow Peter's hand and saw an all too familiar sight. The platform was emptying, as they could see by the flickering light. Time itself seemed to slow under the Pevensies' watch. The pull of the magic became more insistent, and the four siblings turned to see the wall behind them falling away to reveal a dark portal.

"Here we go!" Lucy cried out, grabbing her sister's and eldest brother's hands as Susan reached out for Edmund's. Hands linked, the four Pevensies stepped forward into the void.

--

The train chugged on steadily as students sat about in different compartments, talking to one another after a long summer apart. Four of those students were lucky enough to have managed to find a compartment to themselves. They sat on either side of the door, two boys and two girls. The girls read quietly while the boys devoured the pile of food spread on the seat between them.

"I still can't believe it," Hermione said, dropping her copy of the N.E.W.T.s Arithmancy book to her lap so she could speak to the darker haired of the boys. "They didn't make you Head Boy! How could they not make you Head Boy?" She shook her head, incredulous at the choice of Head Boy for the year.

"I don't know," Ron replied, struggling to open a chocolate frog. "I was sure they'd give it to him too. At least I knew it wouldn't be me." He shook his head, casting a sidelong glance at his best friend before dropping his gaze to the card that had fallen from the sweet package. "I've got**Cyprian Youdle**, again."

"They wouldn't make me Head Boy; I get into too much trouble," Harry said, effectively ending the conversation about what Ron and Hermione clearly believed to be the wrong choice. "Besides, I'm happy being Quidditch Captain again," he added as he turned to Ron. "I don't have that one yet. You going to keep it?"

Handing over the card, the occupant of its portrait now snoring, Ron answered, "Nah, I've got three of him already."

"Who exactly is this Noodle person?" Hermione asked as she once again dropped her thick new book. "I've never heard of him." The tone of her voice indicated that if, in her years of combing the Hogwarts library, she had never come across the wizard, he should not have had a chocolate frog card dedicated to him.

Shaking his head at Hermione's disturbing lack of knowledge about things that really mattered, Ron sighed and retorted, "It's Youdle. He's the only Quidditch Referee to die during a match." He explained the last part patiently, as if to a child.

Ginny laughed at her brother's seriousness and ducked back behind her copy of Teen Witch Weekly. Harry's face could be seen scowling up at them from the cover, emblazoned with the words, 'Harry Potter: The Chosen One'.

"And that got him a card?" Hermione asked, her tone still decidedly skeptical. "I thought there were supposed to be important people on those cards. That's not a great accomplishment, now, is it?" She snorted.

More giggles came from Ginny's direction as she shared a knowing look with Harry from behind the shelter of her magazine. The first row of the school year had just begun. Harry looked back at her with a grin of his own and raised an eyebrow. Ginny mouthed back at him, _"Stay out of it,"_ shielding her mouth with Teen Witch Weekly so that Hermione, sitting beside her, wouldn't be able to see.

Ron was getting wound up as he attempted to think of an appropriate comeback when swirling light began to fill the compartment. The four Gryffindors had just enough time to draw their wands before four other slightly disheveled people were dumped into the middle of the train compartment.

Looking around wearily at the Gryffindors' wands, the eldest of the four Pevensies said, "Well, Sue, you did say that you wanted an adventure."


	2. In Which Stories are Told

In Which the Stories are Told

After looking at each other for a moment in silent debate Hermione nodded at the other young wizards and witch. Speaking to the strangers she calmly began, "Keep your hands where we can see them. Who are you and how did you get here?"

"This little redhead on my right is Lucy. Next to her is Susan. On the end there is Edmund. My name is Peter Pevensie." Looking at his siblings for assistance Peter continued helplessly, "As for how we got here, well, it was magic."

"Magic?" Ron burst out, "You lot look like muggles to me."

Curious Susan ventured, "What exactly are muggles?"

"A muggle is any person who lacks any sort of magical ability and was not born into the magical world." Hermione answered succinctly.

Lucy's eyes got wide as she asked, "This is a magical world? Are we in Narnia?"

"What's Narnia?" Ginny put in, bemused at the little girl's excited look.

Sighing, Peter ran a hand through his hair asking, "Can we sit down? I think that this might take a while to sort out."

The others all looked to Harry, who gave a sigh of his own agreeing, "Have a seat."

--

"… So you're telling us that you live in London, and sometimes travel to a magical world called Narnia where a prophecy said that you had to defeat this White Witch?" Ginny confirmed, looking at the Pevensie siblings who were seated across for her.

Edmund shrugged, "That about covers it; except for the bit where we're also the kings and queens of Narnia."

"Kings and Queens? How exactly does that work?" Ron asked suddenly taking more interest in the discussion.

As Lucy launched into her own explanation, thoughts whirled wildly inside Hermione's mind. Taking in the newcomers' clothing and the more formal way that they spoke she interrupted, "Excuse me, Susan, but what year is it?"

"Nineteen Forty-two." Susan, coming to the same rapid conclusion asked, "What year is it here?"

Hermione trembled as she scribbled notes frantically, replying, "Nineteen Ninety-seven."

"Oh my." was Susan's shocked response.

Peter, who had been listening in turn to both conversations, demanded quietly, "How?"

Everyone now looking at her for an answer, Hermione answered, "All the signs point to one answer. You've traveled from an alternate dimension. It's similar to what you know, but different in small ways, like the existence of magic and the way that time passes."

"Do you think that magic could exist in our world too and we're just not aware of it?" questioned Peter, pondering her hypothesis.

"I'm not sure." Hermione admitted.

Harry put in, "It could exist but if you're not magical you wouldn't know."

"But what if we are magical?" Susan wondered.

Ginny replied, "There's only one way to test it you know."

"How's that?" Edmund asked, looking again at Hermione.

"Here," she said, handing Susan her wand, "take this and say, 'Lumos'."

Eyeing what looked to be simply a stick Edmund inquired, "What will it do?" Harry had explained that the stick was a magic wand, but was still skeptical.

In unison, Lucy and Ginny impatiently commanded, "Just try it." The two redheads smiled self-consciously at one another.

Hermione ignored the moment, supplying the explanation, "If it works then the tip of the wand should light up."

"Here it goes." Susan took a deep breath, "Lumos."

A light sputtered dimly into existence at the tip of Hermione's wand. The eight teenagers sat staring at the small light for a moment before Ron broke the silence saying, "Well, that answers that."

"You should all try it." Harry suggested. 

Hermione agreed, "If Susan's magical then there's a possibility that the rest of you are too."

Ron passed his wand to Edmund as Harry offered his wand to Peter and Ginny put her own wand into Lucy's waiting hands. Susan returned Hermione's wand and watched as, one by one, the other three wands lit dimly.

"Well, this certainly changes things." Harry announced, looking at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Hermione nodded in agreement as Ron asked, "How?"

"We can tell them the whole truth and no one gets obliviated now." Hermione explained.

The Pevensies looked at her in confusion. Peter was the one who finally asked, "What do you mean the whole story?" 

"Well, there are secrecy laws." Hermione explained tucking her wand back inside her robes, "The wizarding world is hidden away from those without magic, so if we told you about the wizarding world and you didn't have magic, there would be a penalty. And you would all have the memories of what we'd told you erased to preserve that secrecy."

"That's awful!"

"Yeah, but that's the law."

"If we're not going to be oblivitated or whatever it was, then can you tell us more about your world?"

"The wizarding world is controlled by the Ministry of Magic which is full of corrupted bigots, excluding Ron and Ginny's dad and a few others. This world is a bit like the Victorian era in how the society works..." 

--

"Ok then how do you learn all of this magic, and where are we headed?" Edmund asked realizing their own weakness.

Hermione replied happily, "Most young wizards or witches go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 

"Which is where this train is headed." Ginny put in helpfully.

Peter frowned, "Well, what are we going to do then? We don't have any training in magic and until we have whatever adventure it is that we're meant to have, we're stuck here."

"I'm not sure what will happen." Hermione answered truthfully, "But Dumbledore will know just what to do."

As she smiled reassuringly at him the compartment door slide open to reveal a pale boy with platinum blond hair and two larger baboons behind him, all wearing similar black robes with green and silver trim.

"Look at what we have here," the boy sneered, "Potty, two Weasels, a Mudblood, and a bunch of muggles?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." Harry retorted uninterestedly.

Susan wrinkled her nose in distaste as she asked in a loud stage whisper, "Who's the ponce with too much gel in his hair?"

The two youngest girls giggled as Ginny replied in the same loud whisper, "His name is Draco Malfoy, he thinks he's powerful and better than us."

"Draco Malfoy?" Edmund asked incredulously, "How does he expect to intimidate people with a name like that?"

"We're not sure." Hermione responded, "He tries this every year though."

Lucy frowned as she pointed out, "It doesn't sound like he's very bright."

Losing his temper at being ignored and called names, Malfoy raised his wand to throw a curse at the little redhead.

Harry pointed his wand straight in Malfoy's face and advised, "You may want to rethink that idea."

"Yeah, just go away, before we beat you like we always do." Ron nodded agreeably.

Draco sneered at them some more, "You couldn't beat me even if I didn't have a wand."

"On the contrary, you look like a muggle could beat you, even with a wand." Susan retorted, earning a glare from the blond.

"Good idea, Sue. Let's test that, shall we?" Peter stood and walked menacingly toward the shorter, smaller boy. 

Malfoy looked a trifled frightened of this tall muscular muggle, but didn't back down, he sneered halfheartedly at them.

And then Peter punched him.

--

Ron marveled at the sound of grating cartilage and bones breaking that radiated throughout the compartment as Peter's fist connected solidly with Malfoy's face, shattering his nose. Of course, the now crying Malfoy ran out of the compartment attempting to stem the blood flowing from his nose.

Harry was just baffled, "He's been doing that for years and we never thought to stop him without using magic."

"Except for that time Hermione decked him back in third year." Ron reminded him. 

Astonished the Pevensies looked at Hermione.

Edmund demanded skeptically, "You decked that ponce?"

"Well, he made me angry." Hermione blushed.

Susan and Lucy cheered, "I knew I liked you." the older girl told her.

"If you're done marveling at Hermione," Ginny interrupted, "We're here."

Through the window a huge castle was barely visible.


	3. Not Another Prophecy

Not Another Prophecy

"Hello, Harry, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. Miss Weasley. This is quite a gathering, but who are your companions?" the headmaster greeted them as they entered his office. 

The Pevensies could not help but stare at the strange office they found themselves in. The room contained a vast number of portraits of what looked like past headmasters, all evidently asleep, one even snoring loudly and another drooling onto the table beside him. The walls were covered in bookshelves which contained many books as well as strange silver instruments. A few spindly tables held more intricate silvery devices upon them. A strange old hat had a shelf to itself near the headmaster's desk. Lucy noticed a very bright bird on a perch behind the door and stared at it as the others lined up in front of the large desk.

Harry was the one to introduce them, "These are the Pevensies. Hermione thinks that they came from another dimension."

"In that case, why don't you all have a seat and I will just send a message to have Professor McGonagall to hold off on the sorting." Dumbledore scribbled a note and handed it to Fawkes, who disappeared in a burst of flame. That task done, he turned back to the group who were now seated on chairs that Hermione had conjured and offered, "Lemon drop?" 

Lucy was the only one to take a candy, but it made Dumbledore's eyes twinkle in excitement, "Now, I must ask if there was a flash of light when you arrived."

When the teenagers nodded, the old man appeared satisfied, "I believe I know why you are here. Though I have no theory as to how you traveled to our dimension. You see, there's a prophecy."

"Not again!" Harry and Peter groaned in unison.

The girls laughed at this and Susan explained, "We've had experience with those before."

"You have?" Hermione marveled, "What was yours?"

"Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would come and defeat the White Witch who proclaimed herself Queen of Narnia." Lucy recited, "But we got to be Kings and Queens too, it was a lot of fun."

Ginny shook her head with a sympathetic look at Harry, "Harry's hasn't turned out nearly that nice. A psycho murdered his parents and now he's got to kill Voldemort or be killed."

"That doesn't sound very fun." Edmund commented, "I hope this other prophecy isn't as bad."

"Well, we must get on with the sorting, so I will show you the recording and then we'll all go to the Great Hall." The Headmaster decided, taking out a large rune covered stone bowl and tapping the side three times.

The spectral image of a thin woman wrapped in a gauzy, spangled shawl appeared and in a harsh voice she reported:

_The time has come for the Gryffindor Kings to fight,One was prophesied, One light will bring.with their court these two must unite,Protector, Thinker, Healer, King,_

_Ready to battle with wand and swordThese will defeat the Dark Lord._

"Trelawney again?" Harry huffed, "Why do he prophecies all have to involve me?"

Dumbledore chuckled benignly, "It is a marvelous coincidence isn't it?"

Ginny pointed out, "This brings her totally of real predictions up to three." 

"The old fraud, it's got to be a fluke." Hermione muttered darkly.

"It's right strange, that's what it is." Ron burst in, looking red again.

"Quite true, Mr. Weasley, quite true." He continued, "If you are truly the group mentioned in the prophecy, then you should be able to use magic. We'll just test that now."

Hermione spoke up then, "We actually tested that on the train, Headmaster. That's how I realized that they weren't from the past, but an alternate dimension all together."

"Very good, Miss Granger, that saves us some time." Dumbledore complimented her, "Ten points to Gryffindor for your fast thinking. Now, we should be getting to the sorting-"

A flash of flame and a single red feather announced Fawkes' return. In his beak he held a large sack which he dropped in front of Peter before flying over to his perch looking rather pleased with himself. 

Peter picked up the sack and peeked in it. Then he looked at the Headmaster in awe, "That's some bird you've got there. Susan, Edmund, Lucy, look here. He's brought us our Narnia gear." 

"He is that." Dumbledore replied as Peter reached into the sack and drew out his great sword, Rhindon. 

He handed the sack to Susan who drew out her quiver and bow. Lucy tugged on the edge of the sack, eager to get her own dagger and the small vial of Fire Flower cordial. In turn, Edmund looked in the sack and was surprised to find his own sword from the royal armory of Narnia.

"Our shields aren't in here." Edmund observed, setting down the empty sack. 

Susan frowned, "My horn is missing as well."

"Well, if we're meant to be wielding swords and wands at the same time, I don't think there's much room for the shields anyway. And you gave your horn to Caspian, Sue." Peter reasoned.

The Headmaster looked up from his strange twelve-handed pocket watch and interrupted them, "We're running behind. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, please head to the Great Hall, we will follow shortly."

Reluctantly the students left and Dumbledore turned his attention to the Pevensies who stood more comfortably in the strange place with their weapons in hand, "Since we do not know how long that you will be here, I am going to put you in the years that you would have been according to age. Peter and Susan are seventh years, Edmund is a sixth year and Lucy is a fourth year." They followed him down the staircase as he spoke, "Really Peter, I think that you would have graduated by now, but there's nothing we can do." Turning a corner sharply he continued, "Now, I should think that our best story is that you've just transferred in, and you were home schooled before coming here. Let's get to the sorting quickly, shall we?"

The four siblings looked at him incredulously, trying to digest the quick speech he'd just given them while leading them through long corridors full of suits of armor and behind a tapestry that depicted some sort of giant octopus with a castle in the background.

Stopping in a large chamber that the roar of conversation could be heard emanating from the Great Hall Dumbledore looked at them very seriously and said, "Once a king or queen in Narnia, always a king or queen. Bear it well, Sons of Adam! Bear it well, Daughters of Eve."

He then disappeared through the door into a room full of light and conversation. In shock Peter stammered, "Aslan said that to us once."

"At our coronation wasn't it?" Susan confirmed, staring at the door.

Lucy bounced excitedly, "I knew he reminded me of someone. It's Aslan!"

"Or someone very like him." Edmund frowned, shaking his head he motioned them forward, "We've got to get sorted, whatever that means."

Peter nodded, "Remember, we're Kings and Queens, what are a few wizards to us?" With that he squared his shoulders and walked confidently through the same door the old Headmaster had walked through moments before.

The other three Pevensies held their heads up high and followed him, only slightly less confidently, through the ominous wooden door.


End file.
